A Love Story
by zalavi0309
Summary: A basic AU story on Quinn being the HBIC and Sam being the nerd... Minor Finn bashing. Fabrevans endgame.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Only the storyline is mine.**

**Enjoy, my lovely bananas!**

He was an outsider. Which is why Sam _knew_ that someone like _Quinn Fabray _would never bat an eyelash at him.

It was a Monday when she did though. The first day of the school year. A new start. At least for 75% of the student body.

Science sucks. Not only did his dyslexic ability act up even more, the teacher seemed to hate his guts due to Sam's minor incapability of answering questions. But then, of course, Mr McTaggert chose to do a practical to 'awaken our minds into this new year'.

Bullshit.

As Satan started reading out the new seating plans aka the people who we would be doing practical's with for the rest of the year, Sam prayed to the Good Lord above he wouldn't be paired with Jacob Ben Israel or Lauren Zizes.

When he _did_ find out who he was paired with, Sam whipped his head round to the angelic, fellow blonde seated at the opposite end of the classroom to be greeted with a half-hearted smile that didn't quite reach her beautiful eyes. Perhaps it's because she wanted to be paired with King of Douches, Finn Hudson, and her knight in shining armour or maybe she was worried for her rep.

Throughout the lesson, Quinn gave instructions and Sam, like a lovesick, blonde Labrador, followed them obediently. After the lesson, while continuing to pack up, the Cheerio said, her voice laced with power,

"Next time, at least try and be a little more cooperative Evans, instead of staring at me."

Taken aback as she sashayed, with her two minions by her side, out of the classroom, Sam shook his head and chuckled, somewhat turned on by her feistiness.

**S&amp;Q**

The very next day was Sam's second encounter. She was being hassled by Jewfro. God, if looks could kill, Jewfro would be making his way to the afterlife a matter of seconds before Sam decided to step in, freeing the hazel-eyed girl a visit to prison.

"Hey Jewfro. Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it Trouty?" he boldly (and irresponsibly) counter argued.

Raising his eyebrow, Sam shot him a look that Puckerman's wouldn't even compete with. Judging by the quiet gasp Quinn let out on his left, he knew that Jacob would leave.

"Thank you." The blonde belle muttered, embarrassed towards her peer.

"Don't worry about it. He bothers you again, come tell me okay?" Sam told her reassuringly, with his startling green eyes staring deep into her hazel ones.

Sam took the silent few seconds to realise how they were in such close proximity; him leaning slightly against the lockers, hand placed on her shoulder hesitantly and her standing upright, most probably still shocked from the whiplash-like of Sam's personality.

Before Quinn could even manage a nod, her douche-y boyfriend came floundering down the hallway with his douche-y teammates with a douche-y smirk plastered on his douche-y face.

"Hey Q," he says, protectively wrapping his meaty arms around his petite girlfriends waist. Meanwhile, Sam lets his hand fall limp by his side, feeling a lot lonelier than he had expected to be. "Why are you talking to Nobody Evans?"

"Shut up Finn," earning a bunch of wolf whistles from the hormonally-imbalanced teenagers, meters away from the tense scene.

"I'm just gonna go…" Sam mumbled, suddenly incapable of protecting his slightly (extremely) bruised ego.

Quinn smiled a genuine smile that actually reached her eyes this time and he couldn't help grinning back. Of course, Finn then threatened Sam to leave or 'else'.

Sam couldn't help snorting at the bully's well-thought out threat but couldn't help but sneak a glance at the blonde beauty wrapped in the Quarterbacks' arms.

There was always tomorrow after all.

**S&amp;Q**

Two weeks later, Sam went to go sit with the Glee Club to eat his, quite frankly, disgusting meatloaf, only to bump into Quinn.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Quinn sniffled.

Wait. Sniffled? The Macualay Culkin Doppelganger took in Quinn's appearance-cheerleading uniform rumpled, hair a mess and puffy, red rings circling her incredible eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" When there was no reply, Sam discreetly took Quinn out to one of the most clichéd discussion parts of a school; the janitors closet. As soon as he walked in, his nose was attacked by the smell of mops and chemical disinfectants but there was only one thing on his mind and that was getting to the bottom of Quinn's sadness.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he asked her again, gently,

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

The next thing he was greeted with was a beautiful mess crying onto his chest. Her words came out like individual sobs.

"He. Cheated. On. Me."

After hearing this, Sam held her tight to his body and she gripped him so tight, he worried for his physical health. However, Sam was convinced he could stay like this forever, excluding the bit where Quinn was crying like her life depended on it.

Her head was tucked beneath his chin and one of Sam's hands was running up and down her back, the other being on her waist. Quinn's arms were wound tightly around his, surprisingly skinny, waist, like vines to a branch.

Quinn eventually calmed down and he continued to whisper meaningless nothings into her ear, to the point where they were just rocking backwards and forwards as if Quinn were a delicate baby.

"He's an idiot Q. You definitely don't deserve the dummy. You can do so much better. Like m-"

Sam stopped short. He almost just admitted his feelings to Quinn Fabray! Good save though Sammy Boy!

"Like you?" she looked up, gazing into his emerald orbs.

Sam's heart rate stopped. Oh God. Oh no. She knows.

To further increase Quinn's knowledge, Sam unknowingly looked to the ground. Next thing he knows, Quinn's lips are on his.

The taste of her honey-flavoured lip gloss attacked Sam's taste buds and one of Sam's hands cupped her rosy face. Quinn's hands eventually made their way to his shoulders and his to her waist.

10 minutes later, they broke apart with cheesy smiles on their red faces, Sam's much wider than Quinn's by far.

He knew everything would be okay. After all, everything always turned out okay.

**Thank you, my bananas! Hope you enjoyed reading. This was my first fanfiction and I hope there are many to come!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Z.**


End file.
